Talk:MBF-M1 M1 Astray
The Astray's performance Athrun Zala says the M1s would lose to the GINNs because they would be outmatched. How?-User:BlitzGundam 11:01 p.m. September 11, 2010 (UTC) It's obvious isn't it? GINN vs M1 Astray: close match. Naturals vs Coordinators: Naturals most likely to lose. Coordinators will still have an advantage with their genetically improved skills over the Natural-OS used by the M1s. Also ZAFT has been using suits longer than Orb so the GINN pilots would have more experience. -"Do I have to remind you that being speared with knitting needles is slow death?" Wingstrike 12:20, March 19, 2012 (UTC) * First, that guy is troll, a banned troll, talking to him is as creepy as Norman Bate talking to his mom in Psycho (well, his ban is expired, but it still as creepy as talking to zombie). Second, it isn't. Rondo Gina did win against Lowe's Red frame using M1 in test battle, and Lowe has no problem disposing GINN.Kuruni 12:51, March 19, 2012 (UTC) **It's just that in Phase 46, Kira/Freedom helped the Justice/Athrun and fired at the Calamity and missing, blowing up an Astray missing it's head and left limbs at the time GINNs were attacking the Three Ships Alliance. What could have happened to it? - BusterGundam (talk) 03:02, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Build Fighters 11 There has been some dispute, apparently (and before I stuck my nose in it) about whether the M1 Shrike that appears in Build Fighters is a regular M1 Shrike or an M1A type... After reviewing the footage, I've concluded that it's a mix. M1A stuff: blue colors, M1A rifle, big antenna Non-M1A stuff: It lacks the space-type thrusters on the knees, legs, and shoulders which are one of the most significant visual differences between the M1 and M1A. Personally I'd call it a blue M1 Shrike with the M1A's rifle and antenna - rather than an atmospheric version of the space-type version of the M1 (that is, an M1A without the space-type thrusters and with the Shrike Rotor). But in the end I guess it works either way. I think I'm right but at this point I don't necessarily think the opposing viewpoint is wrong. Thoughts? [MS-06FZ] (talk) 00:00, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Honestly, I do believe it's an M1A Astray. If you look closely, the Astray in the episode has a slight rectangular module in its back, quite possibly a fuel tank or propulsion jets for space use. It's something the M1 lacks. That in addition to the evidence already posted like the M1A sniper type beam rifle. Just giving my point of view. User:Ninjaclown 01:44 December 17, 2013 (UTC) In the 8:30:47 snapshot there's a clear view of the blue M1's backpack - the fuel tank is not present. (The blue rectangle directly ahead of the right rotor wing is part of the M1's shoulder armor.) The fuel tank on the M1A mounts in the same place as the rotor attachment - the two would not be compatible. I'm starting to feel more strongly that this is an M1 I guess. Rifles are interchangeable (if a GM carries a Gundam beam rifle, is it a Gundam?), and the only other M1A feature on the Build Fighters M1 is the antenna. All the other changes to the body of the M1A are gone. It's more like an M1 that's been made into an M1A homage or something. [MS-06FZ] (talk) 04:38, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Honestly it's a combination, so we might should mark both pages. Yes, the shoulders, legs, and rotor shrike are ground equipment used in the M1, but the rifle, colors, and head are definitely from the M1A. It isn't just the antenna, it's the entire structure - the chin strap isn't there on the M1, though it's usually blue on the M1A, not white. There's just too much present from both models to fully discount either. Jadzi (talk) 18:24, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Flight roter is indeed call Shrike The name is written as EF-24Rフライトローター シュライク . No strike, it isn't Striker Pack either. The name given to suit written in English as M1 Astray Shrike. In other word, BlitzGundam pull stuff from his private part again. I say we ban him again, this time extend it so he can join Duo2nd for good. --My girlfriend is a loli. 04:39, February 26, 2015 (UTC)